


Turbulence

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out turbulence has a fascinating effect on Daniel Castellano. <br/>A short one-shot set at the end of The Desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd ever TMP fic, and only a day in...hope you all enjoy it!

Turns out turbulence has a fascinating effect on Daniel Castellano.

She should’ve seen this coming. That’s the truth of the matter, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t understand why she didn’t. Maybe it's the altitude. Or maybe denial is a stronger force than she realised.

In some ways, it was anti-climactic. They’d danced round each other in dizzying circles for so long that the lines of friendship were drastically blurred; this didn’t feel like a momentous occasion. It wasn’t a giant leap, it wasn’t a trumpets-playing, angels-singing, disco-dancing party for the mind and heart. Just a natural progression from A to B – delayed, and procrastinated, but natural all the same.

Natural was a good way to describe how it felt to be kissing him. She’d have preferred there to be less sweat involved, and the galley of a plane was hardly romance central, but it worked for them, because just about anything would. She imagined this kiss elsewhere, and it would be the same – soft and sweet, then hard and fast, years of pent-up lust transferred from his lips to hers. The setting wouldn’t change that. It wouldn’t take his hands from her cheeks; it wouldn’t stop them sliding down her back to grab her ass. It wouldn’t silence the soft moan that sunk from her into him, or re-route the path of her fingers down his spine. They could be under the Eiffel Tower, and it wouldn’t make a difference. And that was a comforting thought.

And maybe she’s grateful for that denial, keeping her from thinking on this moment too much before it happened; thoughts and ideas tend to roll over and over in her mind until they’ve picked up speed and volume, and it’s all she can do to concentrate on something simple like whether she actually likes apples dipped in ketchup, or if she’s just eating it out of distraction. If she’d been obsessing over this kiss, she might have missed the actual event altogether, and she wouldn’t have been able to notice that he tastes like coffee and peppermint. That he smells like sweat and cologne and fabric softener. Feels like heaven and heat and *Danny*, that way he looks like he feels but she hardly ever gets to experience it. She wouldn’t want to miss any of that. It has to be filed away in ‘Great Kisses’, so every detail can be remembered and relived when he decides to stop kissing her. If that ever happens.

She hopes it doesn’t.

It has to, though, after a few minutes, because there’s hardly enough air in the room as it is, and since when did breathing become such a pain in the ass? She wasn’t sure she remembered ever being annoyed at a basic bodily function, one that helped her to live, getting in the way of a make-out session. Maybe when she was younger, and first learned the benefits of such sessions. But this is different; she’s certainly not fourteen anymore, thank god, and the man with his forehead rested against hers is just that – a man. A delicious, handsome, sexy, kind, thoughtful, sweaty man who needs to breathe. She supposes she can’t really hold a grudge against him for that.

His eyes are closed, but there’s a smile on his lips, that definitive Danny half-smirk that is so infuriating and sexy at once. She closes her eyes, too; she wants this moment to last forever. Maybe it will.

She thought she would mind the interruption, but in actuality, it's a pretty fucking great one:

"Bathroom," he mutters, and now his eyes are open again, lit up in front of her. Heat pools in her stomach. "Now."

Who knew turbulence would be so hot?


End file.
